Being sick sometimes helps
by Mnem13osyne
Summary: When Kakashi becomes poisoned, everything in his and Sakura's world is thrown for a loop.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_I'm not sure when I started to look at her differently, but I knew when she threw a smile my way, I was in big trouble. I really did try with all my might to stay away from her, and most of the time it worked. Sometimes I wouldn't see her for days or weeks on end, and I would forget about this silly old man's crush, but all it took to come back full force, was just a glimpse of her._

_I sometimes entertained thoughts of a future. Those thoughts were dangerous and in the back reaches of my mind, under lock and key, but at times on solo missions, they would escape and poison my mind. The worst of these thoughts were marriage and children. I would think of silver haired, green eyed children and holding her close at night in our marriage bed. _

_I knew as soon as I returned to the village after these thoughts that I would need to leave again, before I saw her or act on my impure feelings. Again and again, I would sign up for missions, never staying in the village for more than a day or two. It was this last mission that finally did me in._

_I had asked Tsunade for another solo mission, but she was worried for my mental health. It wasn't like she couldn't skirt away from making me take a break, it is always a shinobi's choice whether to accept or not. So, she made me make a choice, take a partner mission or wait until the next solo. _

_At this time, I really wasn't thinking straight with all of the thoughts of her running through my mind, otherwise I really would have asked who my partner was. I readily agreed and signed my sanity away. Tsunade then ordered me to leave, throwing a small scroll at me and telling me not to be late at the front gate tomorrow morning._

_As I lay in bed that night reading my mission objective, I knew I was in for a big headache in the morning. My goal was to act like a married couple and infiltrate a newly developed syndicate. I was to destroy the compound and kill the leader, plus all higher ups. The reason for the marriage was because they were only taking married men, hoping that this would stop their men from being swayed by a pretty face, when on a mission. My partner and I would have to fake intimacy and the knowledge of knowing one another. Yes, I was in the range for a big ass headache._

_When I arose the next morning, I knew I was in for a shitty day. I was knocked over by Naruto on his way to the ramen stand and later on as I finished my daily prayers at the memorial stone, the sky darkened considerably. As, I made my way to the front gate, my usual one and a half hours late, my world stopped. Standing there was the figure of my dreams and thoughts. She turned to regard me closely and spoke those damning words._

"_Kaka-sensei , are you ready to leave for our mission?"_

_My world effectively shattered at that moment._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I knew that as soon as our mission finished, that we were in big trouble.

The mission went well, except for my emotions getting the best of me. I really didn't want to break that guys arm, but when he grabbed Sakura's butt, all I saw was red. She still thinks that I did it to get into the syndicate. As for all the touching and kisses, she thought it was acting on my part, to show what a dedicated husband I am. For the most part it was truth, but sometimes it was because I couldn't help myself. To have her that close and do nothing, played with me. So, I acted on these feelings.

As for the syndicate, they really weren't that hard to take out. I'd say about two weeks after joining, I was able to get close to the higher ups and the leader. I poisoned them about a week afterwards and Sakura blew up the compound. They really would have posed a threat, if they had stayed around long enough.

So, as I was saying, we were in big trouble. It seems that a couple of missing nin were in the area, when the explosion happened. As they came to investigate, we came face to face with them. They probably would have let us go, but who can pass up the chance to kill the legendary copy ninja.

Right away, two went after Sakura. Knowing that she could handle herself, I faced my opponents, two men and a woman. The first man was easy to take down, but the other man and women happened to be a bit tougher. Together they worked as one and proved to be a challenge. I was finally able to take out the man with chidori, as the woman nearly escaped.

My mistake was looking over at Sakura, when I heard a grunt of pain. The woman took her chance and hit me with a kunai. I quickly pulled it out and hit her in the head with her own weapon. I don't think she was expecting that, but as they say never under estimate your enemies.

I turned after my fight to see Sakura finish off the last of her men, when I became slightly dizzy. Raising my hand to rub my head, Sakura headed towards me when I dropped to my knees. My dizziness returned full blown and my chest was on fire. I was trying to draw in air, when Sakura finally reached me.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" she asked.

It took me three times to answer her.

"Ittt … huuurrrttts."

"Did you get hit with anything?"

I pointed to my back shoulder blade that got hit with the kunai. As she turned to look, I heard her small gasp of surprise.

"Kakashi, I'm going to do all that I can, but you've been badly poisoned. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to heal you. I need to move you to a safer location, first."

She then proceeded to hoist me onto her back, almost like a piggy back ride, and took off into the forest. We made it a bit farther from the compound, when she set me down to go to work. By this time, my whole body was on fire and breathing was shallow. I struggled to stay awake as she started her healing, but my vision became blurry. My last thoughts were of the future, with my cherry blossom, when my world turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Kakashi passed out, I thought he had died. This only pushed me harder to save him.

After what felt like hours, I was able to get most of the poison out. He still had a fever, but it wasn't as high as before and I could travel without worrying about him dying on me. That had scared me more then I wanted to think about.

I knew I harbored some type of feelings towards my ex-sensei, but I just wasn't sure what they were. This mission had been an easy one, but with Kakashi acting as he did, made me think I harbored more dangerous feelings towards him. I won't deny that I didn't enjoy his attentions and that he was an attractive man, even with the mask, but that would be something to think about when I was alone in my apartment.

I proceeded to pop a solider pill, once I got my thoughts in order, and carefully hoisted Kakashi over my shoulder, gently. He was in no condition to hold onto me, piggy back style. Thankfully, I had thought to think ahead, and grabbed a teleportation scroll, that would leave me an hour from Konoha. I don't think he would have made it, if I had to travel the week to get back.

I always hated the awful sick feeling I got when I teleported, but I took a couple of deep breathes and started on my way. I would be home before dark, if no complications arose, and hopefully be home in bed sleeping, after I dropped Kakashi at the hospital. I was dead tired.

Note: Hello my lovelies. I am back and hopefully I will finish this story. I own nothing, but an idea.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing …. Blah blah…. I am trying to lengthen the chapter. Its slowly getting there.

Chapter Four

When he finally came to, the first thing that registered was an annoying beeping sound and the second was that he was parched. The smell of bleach finally hitting his nose, he deduced that he was currently in the hospital. Moving his hand towards the right side of the bed, even though it hurt like hell, he searched for the other hand, that should have been there. Feeling nothing, he dared to peek his eye open and was meet with nothing.

"_Where the hell is she?"_ He thought. _"Not even her chair is there."_

Trying to remember what exactly happened that landed him in the hospital and why she wasn't sitting with him, had him so lost in thought, that he didn't hear the door open.

"Hatake, how are you feeling?" Came the booming voice of Tsunade.

Wiping my head to the side, I stared hard at the Hokage in front of me. Tsunade didn't look upset, so where was she? Did she get hurt too? Is she in another room, but if she was, then why? When we both got hurt, which wasn't often, we were put in the same room. I wanted answers to my questions, but needing water, to help clear this dryness I felt, I motioned to the pitcher of water.

After relieving the dryness of my throat, I tried to be calm and rational, but this irrational panic had set in.

"Where is she?" I asked.

Tsunade looked confused for a moment. "Where is who?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Don't play games with me. Did something happen to her?" Letting my anger get the best of me.

"Listen brat, don't get angry with me. I need to know who she is. There is a lot of women who could be she."

Trying to put a lid on my anger, I answered through clenched teeth, "Sakura."

Tsunade really then looked confused. "Sakura is at home resting."

"Was she hurt?"

"No."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"Why would she be here, Kakashi?"

"My wife is always here when I get hurt. YOU KNOW THAT, TSUNADE."

My anger was barely contained at this time. Wanting to get up and go find Sakura, but feeling too weak and worked up, made everything feel fuzzy. My heart was beating rapidly and I felt short of breath. What was happening to me?

"I …. do….n't … go…od." I panted out.

The last I saw, was the look of concern on Tsunade's face and her mouth saying something.


End file.
